Misconceptions
by Loverly Light
Summary: Subaru decides to invite his friends to a new arcade opening in Wilshire Hills, but he comes upon a surprising discovery at Luna's house. Apparently, there is... another Subaru! Hints of LunaXSubaru and TsukasaXMisora


Misconceptions

"So, Subaru, what are you going to do today?"

The boy raised his head from his breakfast and blinked at his partner. "Um… I was planning on working on some homework… maybe visit AMAKEN… I don't know! Why do you want to know, WarRock?"

"I'm bored." The alien stated simply.

Subaru sighed, shaking his head and turned his head back to his food.

"I wasn't finished." WarRock continued, forcing Subaru to look up at him plaintively. "You've been too anti-social lately! It's a perfectly good weekend, and you have _nothing _planned. Why don't you do something with Misora?"

Subaru winced slightly. "No thanks. That never turns out well…"

WarRock started to smile slyly. "Well, what about your 'Inchou-chan'?"

"W-what?" Subaru's face was practically glowing. "W-Who calls her that?"

"You do, in your sleep." WarRock finished smugly.

"W-well… that'd just feel weird…" Subaru mumbled.

"I know, if the two of you were alone together you'd both just be blushing and avoiding eye contact…"

"WarRock!" Subaru yelled.

"You're going to have to be more assertive if you want her to like you back, Subaru…"

"Just… be quiet…" Subaru mumbled, eyes shadowed.

"Well, if you don't want go on a date with Luna, get together with all your friends and do something!" Before the human could say anything in protest, WarRock continued. "Either that or we're spending the whole day with Harp and Misora."

Subaru sighed. "Fine… I think there's a new arcade opening in Wilshire Hills… I could get everyone and we could hang out there today…"

"Good idea." WarRock folded his arms and stared at the boy. After a few seconds, the boy had to turn and yell, "At least let me finish my breakfast first!"

* * *

"Ah, hello Subaru-kun!" Tsukasa greeted his friend.

The brunette's face broke out into a gentle smile. "Hello, Tsukasa-kun."

"What is it you want?"

"I was thinking you, me, Inchou, Misora-san, Gonta, and Kizamaro could visit that new arcade that's opening in Wilshire Hills. Would you be able to come?"

"Anou… sure! That sounds like fun." Tsukasa smiled back at Subaru.

"Great! Let's go get the Inchou next."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to call Misora-san, to make sure she's available?" Tsukasa queried as the two walked towards Luna's house. The two stopped in front of the short walk to the front door.

"I-I suppose, but…" Subaru trailed off, glancing towards where the Class President was.

"I can call Misora-san, Subaru-kun." Tsukasa offered the boy. "You go get the Inchou."

Subaru nodded gratefully to his friend, and walked up to the door of the condominium while Tsukasa called up the pop star's Star Carrier.

"Moshimoshi?" The bored and slightly annoyed voice of Hibiki Misora was heard as her image flickered into existence in front of Tsukasa. She brightened up when she saw who was called, and said cheerfully, "Ah, Konnichiwa, Tsukasa-kun! Is Subaru-kun there?"

Tsukasa sweatdropped slightly. "Well, he is, but he's kinda… um…" Tsukasa glanced over his shoulder at his friend, who was currently shifting his weight nervously, debating whether he should knock or not. The green-haired boy was amused to hear the faint voice of War-Rock suggest the boy Wave-Change and greet the Inchou that way, eliciting a blush from Subaru.

"Anyway, he wanted me to ask you something. You know of the new arcade opening in Wilshire Hills, right?" After receiving a nod from the girl, Tsukasa continued. "Subaru was thinking that we- you, me, him, Inchou, Gonta-kun and Kizamaro-kun- could meet up there this afternoon. Would you be available?"

"Hmm…" Misora thought, putting a finger to her lips. "I'm _supposed _to go to a recording session this afternoon, but I'm sure I can get out of it." Here the girl paused to wink at the boy. "Thanks for the excuse, Tsukasa-kun."

"A-Aa…" The boy's face was now a distinct shade of red.

"Well, ja! I'll be there in a hour, tell Subaru-kun for me, okay?"

Tsukasa nodded, still blushing. He heard a quiet chuckle, and realized Hikaru was laughing.

'You're blushing, Tsukasa-kun.' Hikaru noted, his amusement displayed in his tone.

The boy lowered his head and blushed more. He was about to respond, when a voice caught his ears.

"Oh, hello Subaru-kun! I guess you were lonely, huh? Well, come and sit down, I don't mind."

A voice that sounded like the Inchou's.

"Ah- talk to you later, Misora-san." Tsukasa said hurriedly, cutting the connection. He then whirled around… to find Subaru frozen, except for a slight twitching, his fist raised and almost touching the door, ready to knock.

Tsukasa blinked and stepped forwards.

"Subaru-kun?"

"H-hai?"

The green-haired boy blinked once more, and Subaru slowly lowered his fist back to his side.

"You're still out here, right?"

'Duh, baka, he's right in front of you.' Hikaru's tone was still one of amusement, despite his words.

"R-right…" Subaru hesitated, as if he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Then… who's the Inchou talking to…?"

Before Subaru got a chance to respond, a short giggle reached their ears.

"Subaru-kun, stop playing with my hair!" She chided playfully. "I know you like it, but it'll get messed up if you keep playing with it!"

Both boys' eyes widened, although Subaru's were more noticeably, and his face blushed a bright shade of red.

"Anou… you're blushing, Subaru-kun."

'You stole that from me,' Hikaru grumbled in Tsukasa's head.

'Er, gomen?'

Another burst of giggles rang out, and Subaru's blush deepened, if that was even possible.

"Subaru-kun! I have things to do! I can't get up if you're sitting on my lap." Subaru very nearly fainted at this. "Yes, I know, I don't want to do it either, but Class President duties, you know?" Luna sighed.

Subaru was now back to twitching. What could be going on? Had Luna gone insane, or- even worse- there was some other boy named Subaru or some version of him from an alternate dimension who was in there right now? The boy was almost ready to barge in there and demand to know what was going on. Of course, being Subaru, he continued to stand there and twitch.

The sound of a doorbell ringing hit his ears, shaking him out of his trance. He blinked and turned to see Tsukasa with his finger pressed against the doorbell to Inchou's house.

"W-why did you do that?" Subaru stuttered, when the boy turned around, a wicked smile on his face.

"This shall prove to be amusing, that's why."

"Hikaru—!"

The boy gave Subaru a casual wink, then gave Tsukasa back control.

"Oh, Subaru-kun, you have to get off! Someone's at the door, and you can't be around if it's Kaa-san or Tou-san. If they're in a bad mood I don't want them to find out about you just yet, okay?"

The two boys heard a pair of feet patter towards the door, and Luna opened the door, trying to look composed but her eyes were twinkling.

"Ah, Hoshikawa-kun, Futaba-kun! Come in!" She welcomed, and took Subaru's hand when she realized he'd just be blinking at her for a while. Tsukasa followed on his own.

"Anou, there's someone I'd like you two to meet! Stay right there." She requested, then turned and ran down the hall to her bedroom.

Subaru was still blinking, and Tsukasa turned his head from where his friend was to where Luna had disappeared, both boys obviously confused.

Subaru's head was spinning. _What's Luna doing? If it's a boy, I'll… I'll… I'll Wave Change and challenge him to a battle! No, knowing my luck, there won't be a Visible Zone and I'll just be acting stupid…_

"I'm back!" Luna called, and Subaru shook himself out of his thoughts to size up his new, self-proclaimed opponent…

And found himself staring at a brown kitten nestled in Luna's arms.

"Um…?" Subaru asked, unable to find any more words.

"Isn't he cute?" The Class President smiled, scratching the kitten under one ear. "I adopted him a few days ago. I named him Subaru, because he reminded me of you, Hoshikawa-kun."

Indeed, the cat's fur was pretty much the same shade as Subaru's hair, and he had a white patch on his chest that looked very, _very _roughly like the human's pendant. However, Subaru's mind only vaguely registered these facts as it worked to form his next words.

"So… _that _was who you were talking to a few minutes ago?"

Luna blushed, slightly embarrassed. "S-so, you heard that…?"

Subaru nodded, and the two stood across from each other, both blushing and doing there best to look at anything but the other.

Suddenly, a distraction provided itself, in the shaking shoulders of a certain green-haired boy. This itself did not attract attention until he threw his head up and laughed long and hard. _This _drew the gaze of both Luna and Subaru very quickly. Luna eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hikaru, ne?" Once Tsukasa became friends with Luna and everyone, he thought it best to tell them about Hikaru. They were all pretty understanding, and agreed not to tell anyone else.

"Who else?" The boy chuckled. "This is pretty amusing." He said, a smirk growing on his face. "Tsukasa-kun hasn't been getting in much trouble lately and won't allow me to attack anyone, so this is the most fun I've had in months!"

Subaru's eyes now narrowed as well. "You find our discomfort amusing…?"

Hikaru nodded, smirking broadly. Subaru growled lowly, but before he could do anything, someone beat him to the punch.

Stepping forwards slightly, Luna smiled sweetly at the boy. "You want some fun, do you…?" Hikaru blinked, but kept his confident smirk.

Instantly, the girl's smile changed from a pleasant one to a dangerous one. "Oh, I'll show you 'fun', all right…" Picking up the nearest object, which happened to be Tsukasa's dropped book bag, she started hitting Hikaru with it. Hikaru, not having expected this, let out a yelp and started running around Luna's living room, the girl still chasing him. Letting out a short laugh, Subaru slid to the ground, and absently started stroking his namesake.

"Ah! Subaru-kun, help! She's damaging your best friend's body!" Hikaru cried in desperation as Luna managed to whack him once more.

"You deserve it!" Subaru called out.

Hikaru growled slightly. It would be easy enough to take care of this… threat, now that he had overcome his shock, but he knew Tsukasa wouldn't let him hit a girl.

'Just this once?' Hikaru pled, putting on a burst of speed and rubbing his head as Luna hit the back of his head with Tsukasa's book bag once again. He gritted his teeth as he heard Subaru snicker in the background.

'NO, Hikaru! You can't hit Luna! Besides, it _was _your fault…'

'_Tsukasa_-kun…' Hikaru growled in his head, and was rewarded with a 'meep' from Tsukasa. The green-haired boy's eyes narrowed as he swerved around the couch one more time. Even if he couldn't hit the girl, it was still time to end this, and salvage what dignity and terror he still had in the eyes of Subaru and Luna.

Spinning around swiftly, he lashed out a hand and snagged the book bag headed towards him once more. This obviously took the girl by surprise (and Subaru too, as he stood up in response) but she continued to cling to the bag. Hikaru yanked hard in response, and Luna quickly let go, allowing the boy to fall over.

Hikaru leapt up, about to yell, when he saw that Luna and Subaru were just standing there laughing at him, not scared of the consequences whatsoever. Hikaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he did nothing else.

"You're right, Inchou, that _was _amusing." Subaru chuckled.

Hikaru just 'hmph'ed and retreated, leaving Tsukasa standing there, sweatdropping.

"I-I apologize…" Tsukasa mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's fine, Futaba-kun." Luna waved her hand. "It's not your fault, anyway."

"Anou, I suppose we should get going?" Subaru suggested.

"Sure!" Luna smiled at the boy, who shyly returned it.

Tsukasa smiled softly in the background. Hikaru found pleasure in other's discomfort, but Tsukasa's smiles came from his friends' happiness.

* * *

'Your bag seemed like it weighed a ton!' Tsukasa sweatdropped as he followed the Class President and Hoshikawa-kun, listening to Hikaru rant inside his head. 'Seriously, what did you _have _in that bag, a dictionary?'

'Um, two actually…'

'…'

'…'

'…You're kidding, right?'

* * *

Authors notes: I was in no way trying to bash Subaru in this fic, it's just his pacifistic nature… -sweatdrop- He _would _do something if he was really in danger of losing Luna to someone else, but since he dislikes conflict so much, how else would you expect him to react?

And, yeah, the dictionary thing was a tribute to Fruits Basket.

(Um, and, in case anyone reads it also... sorry about "Shinigami"! I have to write a really angsty, musing part, while I'm more in the mood to write this kinda stuff...)


End file.
